pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plastic Pesterers
Plastic Pesterers is the first area (second if you include Tutorial) in PvZ: Recycle Day. Stuff Earned: *'Recycle Bean' - Unlocked before the level. *'Plastweed '- Unlocked after Level 1 *'Repeater' - Unlocked after Level 2 *'Bloomerang' - Unlocked after Level 3 *'Power Ups and Plant Food' - Unlocked after Level 4 *'Unstencher and The Suburban Almanac' - Unlocked after Level 5 *'Cabbage-pult' - Unlocked after Level 6 *'Magnifying Grass' - Unlocked after Level 7 *'Iceberg Lettuce' - Unlocked after Level 8 *'Plastic Plant '- Unlocked after Level 9 Zombies Encountered: *'Bottle Conehead '- First encountered at Level 2 *'Bottle Buckethead '- First encountered at Level 3 *'Plantsectiside Zombie '- First encountered at Level 6 *'Gas Mask Zombie' - First encountered at Level 6 *'Explorer Zombie' - First encountered at Level 9 *'Gargantuar' - First encountered at Level 10 *'Zombot Plastic Pester '- First and last encountered at Level 10 All Pestered Up All Pestered Up is the Endless Zone for Plastic Pesterer. It follows the same way of picking a new plant (picking a card). And if you forgot a plant, you can buy one for half-price but dies after 3 minutes. Speeches Before Plastic Pesterers 1 Crazy Dave: Where are we? Penny: It seems that we are in sucked in a portal full of garbage that is known as-- Crazy Dave: Eww! What is this garbage that is light and ugly? Trashy: Plastic. It had to be plastic. Crazy Dave: Wish I knew that. Penny: Oh! And by the way, I found this plant on the way. Good luck! Before Plastic Pesterers 2 Crazy Dave: That thing is plastic. And that thing is plastic. And that thing is plastic. Trashy: This plant is plastic! Crazy Dave: Yeah! And that plant is plastic! Wait, what? Before Plastic Pesterers 3 Penny: Listen, I distracted User Dave with a Repeater so he won't bother us for a while. Trashy: Yes, and here, take this Repeater seed packet so you can plant it. Before Plastic Pesterers 4 Crazy Dave: I'm glad that there's a plant that bloomed, Bloomerangs, that is. Penny: Yes, so here, take this seed packet. Before Plastic Pesterers 5 Crazy Dave: My Power Ups and Plant Food! How did those get here? Trashy: It could've been brought here through that portal. Crazy Dave: C'mon! I'll show you how to use these stuff! Before Plastic Pesterers 6 Penny: Watch out! Plantsectiside Zombies will kill your plants with their spray! Trashy: Here, take these Unstencher seed packets to protect your plants from the spray! Before Plastic Pesterers 7 Penny: I have Cabbage-pults for you. Now you can plant them. Crazy Dave: Mmmmm! Cabbage! Can we cook them? Penny: Sorry, User Dave, you can't, we need them to survive Before Plastic Pesterers 8 Crazy Dave: The sun is here! Hooray! Penny: Magnifying Grass can help you. Tap it to spend 50 sun for a strong attack! Before Plastic Pesterers 9 Crazy Dave: The sun is up too long. Now it's too hot. Trashy: Here, take this Iceberg Lettuce to freeze you a little. Crazy Dave: Thanks! Before Plastic Pesterers 10 Dr. Zomboss: Greetings, humans. I will send a huge wave of zombies to attack you and I will be there too. Crazy Dave: Oh no! Dr. Big Brain is going to send an attack! Penny: Brace yourselves! Trashy: Oh, and by the way, no seed picking today, it will be delivered via special delivery. After Plastic Pesterers 10 Dr. Zomboss- NO! How did you manage to defeat me! But next time, I will be back, you fools, so be ready! Crazy Dave: Yay! Dr. Big Brain is defeated! Penny: I sense another portal near! Let's go! Category:Areas Category:Areas in PvZ: Recycle Day